


BURNOUT

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	BURNOUT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**BURNOUT**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

 

 

By  
Monika 04/07

 

 

 

 

Hutch looked into the mirror and saw the exhaustion on his face. The day had been frustrating; Fat Rolly was  
on the loose again after a sleazy lawyer had bailed him out. Hutch still saw his grin when they had left the courtroom, and  
Fat Rolly had given him the finger. He was sure Starsky would have lost it, if he had been there.

 

 

 

Hutch opened the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. He closed his eyes and savored the refreshing coldness.  
When he reached out for the paper towels, he sensed a movement behind him. He tensed and was about to turn around when a hand  
squeezed his shoulder and someone blew lightly against his ear.

 

 

 

“Hey partner, how’s it going?”

 

 

 

“Starsky! You scared me.” Hutch gave sigh of relief  
and leaned back against the familiar closeness of his friend. Starsky put his arms around Hutch, holding tight, and their eyes met in the mirror.

 

 

 

“I’ve heard about today. Damned job! If I get a hold of Rolly and that weasel of a lawyer…”  
He sighed. “Tomorrow is another day. Let’s go home, Blondie.”

 

 

 

Hutch nodded. It was all worth the trouble – with Starsky by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

 

[  
   
](id24.html)

 

 

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
